Unspoken Truths
by Candydrop2016
Summary: After the 2nd fight with All For One, David shield & Melissa go to stay with Toshi for a while to catch up & make sure he is doing ok. During their stay Yagi & Shields friendship will be put to the test when things unspoken are brought to light, changing their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dave had his suitcase gripped firmly in his hand as he was rushing through the airport with his daughter melissa close behind, both searching for that familiar head of yellow hair. "Do you see him yet papa?" Melissa asked, Dave shaking his head no before adding "you think it would be easy spotting a 7 ft tall man in the airport but it's not. Actually pretty difficult" "maybe if i get on your back papa i can get a better view of where he is!" " can't hurt to try Melissa so hop on.." Dave then gets down on his knees so melissa can get on his back, slowly getting to his feet felt his knees start to wobble from the new weight on his back. "You see him from the new view sweetheart?" Dave asks while holding their suitcases in his hands. "Yeah i think i see him! He's over that way!" Melissa cheers, getting off her fathers back grabbed her suitcase before rushing off in the direction she spotted Toshi with Dave calling out "wait up Melissa!"

Toshi picked at the bandages that still covered his arms sighed softly, his blue eyes flickering around the airport. He didn't expect to get news from Melissa Dave that they were coming to stay with him for a while after the recent fight with All For One with his retirement following soon after. Maybe this is something he needed though. He hasn't been able to really put aside any significant amount of time to visit them so this would be a great time for them to catch up maybe Melissa can get some experience here. "UNCLE MIGHT!" Was the noise he heard felt a bright smile bloom onto his face when he turned to see Melissa rushing towards him but soon came to a stop in front of him. "What not gonna do that jump hug for me Melissa??" Toshi laughs, having his arms out wide for her as a chuckle slipped past his lips. "I didn't wish to hurt you uncle might.." Melissa responds, giving toshi a warm hug. " i appreciate the concern but the majority of my injuries are healed by now Melissa its just my arms that still need to do a bit more healing.." Toshi laughs, patting melissa on the back before letting go of her asks " so where is Dave?" " papa was right behind me a minute ago… oh wait there he is!" Melissa cheered, watching her father come barreling through the crowd rush towards them. "Toshi! Are you alright?! That fight was insane!" Dave calls out, tossing his suitcase beside melissa's before hugging the taller man tightly, Toshi quick to return the tight hug. "I'm alright Dave i'm alright. Like i just told melissa the majority of my injuries are healed now its just my arms that have to finish healing…"

"You seriously have to be more careful Toshi! What would we have done if you died out there??" Dave answers with a worried look on his face. "I know Dave i know i'm sorry for worrying you two but i assure you my hero days are over now that i'm retired. Now i have to give you a proper hug so come here you big dork!" Toshi laughs, leaning down grabbing Dave by the legs so he can lift him spin him around. "Uh uncle might i don't think you can do that anymore.." Melissa comments when she sees Toshi struggling to lift Dave off the ground after a few minutes passed. "Nonsense Melissa! The bonds of friendship are strong enough to shoulder any burden!" "i think she's right Toshi you've been trying for the last 5 minutes.. " Dave chuckles at the sight of Toshi trying to get him off the ground, Toshi's hands slowly slipping up Daves legs from repeated attempts to lift him until the brunette let out a startled noise at Toshi's hands gripping his behind. "Oh my god Dave i didn't mean to do that! That was an accident i swear!" Toshi squeaked out, both of their faces a bright red from embarrassment with melissa giggling at the pair. "Ok! Well i guess my time has finally come then.. It's MY TURN to be the one to spin you around Toshi!" Dave chuckles after regaining his composure, placing one arm around Toshi's waist the other right above his knees. He then slowly lifted the taller male off the ground did a little spin with Toshi letting out a loud laugh. "Oh my god Dave you're such a dork…" he laughs, watching Melissa taking a picture of the two of them with her phone. " I've always wanted to do that. Took forever but i finally got my moment.." Dave gives Toshi the brightest smile while setting him down on the ground again, a laugh of joy escaping his mouth.

"Well i'm glad that you finally got your moment Dave. I got my car outside waiting for us so we can head back to my home. Hey melissa i could give young midoriya a quick call maybe he could take you to the U.A dorms tonight so you can meet up with the other students again to catch up?" Toshi says while already getting his phone out to text midoriya, Dave Melissa following him closely with their bags in hand. "Really? They're living in dorms now?" Melissa asked with a curious look tilt of her head. "Yeah the principal nedzu said it would be a good idea to ensure the students safety since my retirement if we have them living on school grounds. So you will be perfectly safe Melissa." Toshi responds, pocketing his phone after sending the text with his address to midoriya. "Sounds like it'll be a lot of fun Melissa you might get some ideas from their support department." Dave grabs his Melissa's bags while talking places them in the trunk before shutting it, getting into the car with melissa right behind him.

The drive back to Toshi's place didn't take too long as Dave Melissa had already got settled into the guest rooms before midoriya came to the door knocking after seeing Toshi's text message. "Oh young midoriya come in! Melissa is just getting an overnight bag thrown together Dave is changing into some more comfortable clothes.." Toshi holds the door open while midoriya steps inside the home, the door shutting behind him. " So Mr.Shield Melissa are really staying here for a while?" Izuku asks, looking around his mentors home with curiosity. It looked so simple plain not at all like he had imagined his mentors home to be like. "I know my home looks rather plain but I'm a simple guy I didn't want to clutter my home with things that didn't hold value to me. Also yes they will be staying with me for a while to catch up make sure i am doing ok now that I'm retired. Though…." He starts off, making sure they're still alone before continuing "I do need to ask something of you young midoriya. Do you remember what I said about not speaking about One For All to anyone that doesn't already know about it?" "Yes All Might I remember but why are you bringing that up now?" Izuku asks, wondering why his mentor was asking this. "Well i'm asking you to break that rule right now…" "All Might are you saying neither melissa or Mr.Shield know about it?" " Yes young midoriya. I never told them the truth behind my power after recent events-" "you mean after I-Island your retirement" Izuku cuts in with a small frown on his face before Toshi adds " Yes. After those events I don't think it's fair to keep this a secret from them anymore. So when you can get you Melissa alone tonight I need you to tell her the truth about it since i'm sure she's already seen the similarities in our power. She's a smart cookie just like her father is.."

"Ok All Might. If you are sure about this then i'll tell Melissa about it you're going to tell Mr.Shield?" Izuku inquires with a nod of his head. He knew that Toshi wouldn't ask him to do this unless he was sure about what he was doing. "Yes i'll be telling Dave the truth about One For All tonight while you tell Melissa. So… this is going to be a long night." Toshi responds with a heavy sigh, rubbing his neck nervously. "Hey don't worry about it so much All Might. You two have known one another since you first started out as a hero. I'm sure he'll understand!" "Thanks for trying to reassure me young midoriya i'm just nervous is all.." Toshi sighs deeply again to calm his nerves. Midoriya was right he Dave have known each other for years so he shouldn't be getting so worked up. He just had to explain it to him everything would be fine.

Dave made sure Melissa had everything that she needed for her stay at the dorms with midoriya, him Toshi giving them a wave goodbye, telling them to have fun before they were left alone. Just the two of them. 'Alright Toshi you can do this. You're gonna tell Dave the truth tonight..' He thought to himself, trying to not to let himself get worked up over it like Midoriya said. "So Toshi now that we are alone for the night what do you want to do first?" Dave asks, turning to look up at the taller man. "Actually Dave we need to have a talk so let's sit down for now ok?"


	2. chapter 2

Ooc: Hello everyone! I didn't really have anything to say for the first chapter of this mighty shield, toshi dave, dave might or whichever ship name you choose for them for this fanfic. All of them are beautiful. But anyway! Hope you are all enjoying it so far :)

"Toshi are you ok? You look like something's eating away at you and i don't mean that literally." Dave says, taking a quick look of his taller friend up and down with a worried look on his face. What was it that Toshi wanted to talk with him about? "Something has been eating at me for a long time Dave. I need to come clean about it but we will get to that in a little bit. How have things been going for you? What happened after the whole I island incident?" Toshi responds as he sits down on the couch with dave, pushing him a cup of tea that was made. "Thanks. Well…" Dave takes a sip of the tea and sighs before sitting it back down on the coffee table beside the couch and continuing "After the whole fiasco they've upgraded the security and clearance required to get onto the island for one. They also made it so it takes a group of people to access the more sensitive things on the higher levels of the tower. As for what happened with me i had been seen as an accomplice in the villian attack with Sam being the main mastermind behind the whole thing. He's now banned from coming onto the island again and is in jail for letting the villains in. I don't know how long though he'll be in jail. Now for me… since i was seen as an accomplice to the crime i'm now on probation since it would have caused too much of a scene if given a harsher punishment. I'm only allowed to build smaller devices that help the elderly or children learning to control their quirks for the next 3 to 5 years, depending on good behavior and such. After that when i do get to go back to work i'll have assistants that know about the incident so that i can be monitored and hopefully prevent something like this from happening again."

"Well it could've been a lot worse Dave but at least you and Melissa are alright and nobody got seriously hurt in that whole thing." Toshi comments when it looked like Dave was done explaining what had happened with him. "Yeah it could have been a lot worse. Still i can't believe i even went along with that! I just… i couldn't stand by and do nothing when my best friend was withering away, losing his power when i could do something to help him!" Dave answers, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "Hey it's ok Dave. While i won't deny what you did was crazy you only had the best of intentions at heart when doing said actions." Toshi holds Dave's hands in his, running his thumbs across the top of them to try and soothe Dave's nerves. "Yeah i know Toshi I know.. I still can't help but feel bad for that whole mess though. I'm going to have to live with that regret and mistake for the rest of my life" "We all have done things we are not proud of Dave, even me. The important thing is that you recognize that and are taking steps to be a better person from them." Toshi sighs, feeling his own nerves getting frazzled again. "Yeah you're right Toshi i just need to stop worrying about it so much. So what was it that you were wanting to tell me now that i got my piece off of my chest?" Dave asks, taking a few more sips of his tea before setting the cup down again.

"Oh right. Guess it's my turn now huh?" Toshi chuckles nervously, swallowing thickly as he tried to think of how to start this off. He had to be sure to phrase this right or things could go south real quick. "You… Remember back on I island when you asked why my quirk levels were so low and continued to drop Dave?" "Yeah of course i do Toshi but what does it have to do with what you need to tell me?" Dave asks with a tilt of his head, not understanding why Toshi brought that up. "It has a lot to do with what i need to tell you actually…" Toshi grabs a small envelope and pulls out a couple x-rays, setting them down on the table. "Are these x-rays of your feet Toshi?" "Yes they are. You know how the practice is with checking for the 2nd joint or not in a person's feet to identify if they'll develop a quirk or not. Now look at mine. Take a good look Dave.." Toshi says while pushing them towards the brunette. " Ok but i don't see wh….. Wait… you have TWO joints in your feet. But that would mean.." "Yes Dave. I'm quirkless just like Melissa is.." Toshi admits as he watches Dave's face get swallowed up by shock and confusion. "But all that power that had to be a result of a quirk! This.. This doesn't make any sense!" Dave exclaims, holding his head to try and understand this new information " Only a handful of people in the world know of this secret. This quirk Dave. You can see for yourself now i wasn't born with that power. It was a power passed onto me by someone else." "so you're saying someone gave you your quirk? How is that.." "I'll explain it all in detail to you Dave Young midoriya is explaining this to melissa as well tonight.." Toshi takes a big drink of his tea before letting out a sigh and setting the cup to the side.

It took about half an hour for Toshi to explain the entire story to Dave about One For all and it's connection to All For One, how he had acquired the quirk and how midoriya had the quirk along with clearing up any questions Dave had. "So that's the whole story Dave. Now you know the whole truth about my power." Toshi finishes as he rubs his neck while waiting for Dave to respond or ask anymore questions. "So you mean to tell me all that i did, everything that i went through was for nothing?!" Dave yells, his simmering rage that had been building inside him for the past half hour finally boiling over. "Dave please calm d-" Toshi starts before Dave slams his hand down on the table to cut him off. "NO!! I will NOT CALM DOWN TOSHINORI! My whole life is down the fucking tubes because of this! Yes i made the choice to do this but it was off of what I KNEW!" Dave shouts in anger, getting to his feet and grabbing his shoes to slip on. He couldn't stay here now. He needed to get some air before he did something he would regret. "Dave where are you going?!" "None of your business Toshi! Honestly did our friendship mean NOTHING to you?!aren't we friends?! Didn't you trust me to say something sooner??!" He asked with a look of betrayal and hurt on his face. He thought Toshi would never hide such a big part of himself from him. He thought he knew Toshi well after all these years. "Dave please just come sit back down so we can talk about th-" Toshi lets out a loud yelp when he felt Dave's fist slam into his face when he had put his hand on the brunette's shoulder to try and keep him from leaving. "Don't you touch me right now Toshinori! I… i can't even look at you right now! You had hid such a big part of you from me and now everything is a wreck because of it. I was willing to give up EVERYTHING. EVERY. DAMN. THING! yet my so called "best friend" couldn't even tell me something like this. I… i gotta go and get some air before i do something i'll regret again. Don't come looking for me.." Dave's voice drops off to a grumble in the last sentence, slamming the door behind him as he left Toshi's home, leaving the blonde with one hand still reaching out for him and the other holding his hurt cheek, his face looking twisted and broken as he wanted to yell out but no noise came out of his mouth. All he could do was stare at the door right then at Dave storming off.

Things didn't go well at all with telling Dave the truth and now both of them were having to pay the price for it.

Ooc: well that's the end of this chapter hope you all enjoyed it! I will see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. chapter 3

Ooc: hey everyone i am back! I'm so happy for all the likes this story has gotten and we've barely started! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much so sit down and enjoy it!

Dave let out an enraged scream, kicking a trash can hard as he was stomping down the sidewalk with his hands tangled into his brown hair. His mind was spinning and everything hurt. He thought that he knew Toshi and yet the other kept such a thing from him! "How could he do this?? Didn't he trust me?? He told all those other people from what he told me and yet he couldn't tell me till now?!" He asked himself out loud while groaning out to the night sky, no longer stomping down the street illuminated by street lamps but his blood was still boiling. Yes he had done crazy things but he never had kept something so big hidden from Toshi like he had done. It turned their once unshakable friendship right on it's head in his eyes. How could he forgive Toshi for keeping this a secret? It made him want to scream and lash out at everything until he no longer had the energy to do so. He had to figure something out though on what he was going to do and what his next course of action would be. Dave just didn't know what to do at the moment and that's what bothered him immensely. What was he going to do? All of his thoughts were stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Toshi running up to him, making him frown deeply and cross his arms. What did Toshi want?

"Dave!!" Toshi called out, chest heaving up and down for air as he came to a stop in front of the brunette, taking a few moments to catch his breath. After internally debating with himself he had grabbed his black jacket and rushed out the door after Dave to chase him down so they could talk. He couldn't just let Dave go roaming about here by himself especially with his retirement still being fresh in everyone's minds. "I thought i told you i didn't want you following me Toshi. Hmph still don't listen to what your told.." Dave says with a obvious look of displeasure and anger. "look i know that i'm the last person you want to see right now and i totally understand why but i.." "Do you really understand why Toshi? What's going through my head right now? Our whole friendship is turned right on its head! How do i know you haven't been keeping other things from me?!" Dave snapped, cutting toshi off from speaking. " because i'm not Dave! I may hide things from people yes but i am NOT a liar!" Toshi shot back and groaned softly. "Look just please come back to my place now so we can talk about this more calmly. It isn't safe out here especially at night." Dave rolls his eyes and responds "I don't need you trying to save me again Toshi. Were not in college anymore i can take care of myself ok? Or is it another thing you're hiding from me and think i'm too weak to fend for myself is that it?!" "Dammit Dave stop putting words in my mouth! You know very well that it isn't true!" Toshi growled lowly, uncrossing his arms and jabbing his finger into Dave's chest. "I don't know what's true anymore Toshi! I just don't know!! You've shattered that unbreakable trust i thought we once had and i honestly don't know what to do right now…"

" You can come back to my home so we can discuss this in a more safe place for one Dave." Toshi says while running his hands through his hair, feeling tense and unsafe outside at night like this. "And i told you i wanted to be alone for a while but i guess neither of us are getting what we want are we Toshi? I don't need a babysitter so just go home already." The brunette pinches the bridge of his nose, slightly annoyed by toshi's persistence. That is also what made toshi well… toshi. His persistence to help anyone in need even if they don't want it. "Come on Dave please let's get off the street and back to my home together it really isn't.." Toshi let out a yelp when he felt something sharp slice his cheek, jumping back to see a stranger with a knife in their hands between him Dave. _'a petty villain..'_ Toshi thought as he was quick to get into a defensive position while feeling a little blood ooze from the cut down his face. "Now this is a sight to see. The once unbeatable All Might now looking so weak and frail. Why i bet even a low street rat or petty villain like me could kill you now with ease" the stranger turned towards Toshi and was ignoring Dave entirely behind them, not seeing him as an immediate threat. "You really think just because i look different that you can kill me so easily? I'd like to see you try.." Toshi growled in response to the threat, blue eyes staring the villain down as they charged towards him with the knife raised high. "Toshi what the hell are you doing?!" Dave yelled out, confusion, shock and disbelief all rolled together into his facial features as Toshi was fighting the villain. Did he have a death wish?! Why was he still trying to be a hero in his current condition?? He was going to get himself killed!

Toshi grappled with the villain for a while but he must've been weaker than he thought cause he was soon slammed against the wall of a building, gasping in pain. "You really have gotten weak All Might. How the mighty fall. It really is true that a common street rat can overpower you now! once people hear of a street rat killing the symbol of peace the chaos it will cost will be glorious to see. So say goodbye All Might cause your life ends here tonight!" The villain swung the knife down towards toshi's chest but the blonde catches the villain's wrists, the knife's blade mere inches from his chest as they struggle with it while Toshi was doing his best to hide the fear welling up inside him. He was so accustomed to being able to muscle his way out of villain attacks that he had forgotten how it was like to be without any power at all. To be truly defenseless against a villain and not being able to stop it or defend himself. 'No… no I don't want to die here! I can't die here please someone.. Help me!' Toshi thought, the growing fear now obvious on his face while the villain laughed at his distress. "Never thought anyone would see actual fear on the great All Might's face. It's rather refreshing actually. To see someone that used to be so strong now shaking in fear.." The villain yanked their hands free from Toshi's grip and grabbed him by the shirt, raising the blade above their head one more time. Toshi squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blade to pierce his chest but he then hit the ground hard as he was freed from the villain's grip, the hard fall knocking him unconscious for the time being.

Toshi's head throbbed and everything hurt as he slowly came around, bringing a hand to his head and felt something wet. "Shiit and i just got my head bandages taken off too. Wait… where's the villain? Oh my god Dave! DAVE?!" Toshi quickly scrambled to his feet and turned to where he last saw the villain only to be greeted by their fleeing back with Dave standing in front of him, beaten and bloody. "Oh my god Dave are you ok?!" Toshi rushed up to the brunette and saw he had taken some hard hits to the face if the blood on his face was anything to go by along with his hands. "i'm… fine Toshi…" Dave breathed, a deep frown on his face with anger in his eyes. "Now can we please get out of here? They might come back.." Toshi asked with worry and concern on his face, Dave nodding his head yes in response to the question. "Yeah let's… get back to your place now Toshi…" Dave softly spoke, wincing lightly from the pain as they started the walk back home.

"Shit that burns!" "Well if you would hold still stop squirming Dave this would go quicker!" Toshi answers, slowly cleaning Dave's face and hands of the blood with alcohol to disinfect the wounds. Once they made it back toshi cleaned his head and put on a few new bandages to cover his new injuries then turned his attention to fixing up Dave. "You saved me Dave.." Toshi said softly after they sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking that this might help them break the tension in the room. "Yeah well i felt i owed you one for all you have done for me and i couldn't just stand there and do nothing toshi.." Dave responds, Toshi quick to add "no i mean it you really did save me back there. I had acted on reflexes, thinking it would be the same as always but it wasn't. I couldn't defend myself at all and i could've really gotten hurt or died but you still rushed in and saved me. You're my hero Dave.." The blonde set aside the alcohol and grabbed the bandages to start wrapping up Dave's injuries. "Yeah i.. I guess I did finally save you huh? I.. I had just acted on instinct and wasn't even thinking about myself. All i could think about was making sure that you were safe from harm." Dave cracks a soft smile, feeling a small amount of pride about this. He had finally managed to save Toshi in some way like he had been wanting to do. "Look Dave i… words can't express how sorry i am. You were right. After everything we had been through together i should've been more honest with you and told you about this sooner. I just.. You saw how All For One was in that fight on the news. I didn't want something like that happening to you or melissa it would've killed me inside if he had gotten to you two! That isn't an excuse though cause i did tell others about it and yet that could've easily happened to them.."

"Toshi i… i'm sorry too. For running off like that after you told me the truth. I was and still am really hurt. You had your reasons for keeping it a secret but it still doesn't change the fact it hurts you kept such a big part of yourself a secret from me. I really thought we could've been honest about pretty much anything with each other and now that trust i had in you is broke. I… i don't know how i can forgive you for hiding this from me right now but i'm not as mad as i was earlier. Honestly after what i did i got no room to talk either. Let's just agree we both were trying to protect each other but it failed miserably in the end. It's gonna take a while to rebuild that trust i had in you toshi but i don't want to lose our friendship over this. Even so i am happy that you finally did come clean about it to me, even though it took a while." Dave sighs, giving Toshi a hug with the blonde being quick to return it. " i know i broke that trust you had in me and i'm willing to do whatever to rebuild it Dave. I'm just glad were both ok now.." Toshi slowly lets go of Dave and looks at him with a soft smile. "I think we should really try to spend some quality time together to start mending our friendship we got plenty of time to do so. Anything would be a good place to start.." Dave suggests, Toshi adding " Yeah maybe i could even bring you to U.A to meet everyone there. I'm sure they'd like that a lot.." "That sounds like a good idea Toshi. If we can do that i wouldn't mind it one bit." Dave stretches his limbs and lets out a yawn. "Well we've both had enough excitement for the day we should get some sleep now Toshi.." "Yeah you're right Dave we both could use a good sleep" Toshi agrees, the two of them cleaning up before heading off to bed for the night, ready to start rebuilding their friendship starting tomorrow.

Ooc: well that about ends this chapter i do hope it was a good one! I'm looking forward to getting the next chapter out soon so i will see you then!


	4. chapter 4

Ooc: hello everyone it is i! Here and ready to show more of these two dorks!

The next morning had rolled around sooner than expected for Dave and Toshi, the two of them up and starting to make breakfast when melissa and midoriya came back from the U.A dorms. "Hey papa were ba.. Oh my god what happened to you papa?" Melissa asked, dropping her bag and rushing over when she caught sight of the bandages on her father's hands and face. "All Might what happened with mr. Shield?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow of concern at his mentor. "Well when i told Dave the truth last night things got a little...heated to say the least and he ran out of here so i chased after him. We then got found by a petty villain and i tried to fight them but failed miserably. I would've been killed if Dave hadn't jumped in and saved me.." Toshi explains with a shameful look on his face. "Yeah after we came back we had another talk and while we don't agree with what the other did we understand it was from love and concern for each other. So we've decided to work on rebuilding our friendship and trust with each other.." Dave adds with a nod of his head. "So how did it go with telling Melissa Young Midoriya?" Toshi asked, Melissa and midoriya sitting down at the kitchen table while Dave was cooking breakfast for the four of them. "Well it went better than expected All Might…" izuku started, thinking back to last night when the two of them were alone from everyone else.

 _"Ok Deku we're alone now what is it that you need to tell me in private?" Melissa asks as they step inside his dorm room, midoriya shutting the door behind them and having them both sitting down on the_ _bed. "well it's something that All Might asked me to talk to you about Melissa." "So Uncle Might asked you to tell me something huh? Why couldn't he tell me himself?" She asks, midoriya answering " because he's explaining this to your father right now so he asked me to tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret ok? Nobody can find out what i'm telling you." "ok Deku i promise. I won't tell anyone about it now what is it that's such a big secret?" Melissa grabs one of the pillows on midoriya's bed and starts to fidget with it while midoriya sits there trying to think of how to explain this to melissa. "I can understand how it is to be quirkless Melissa i was once quirkless too and so was All Might.." He starts off, watching Melissa's face twist into confusion and shock. "Wait… you and Uncle Might were quirkless?" she asks in a small whisper. "Yes we both were just like you until we got our quirk. We weren't born with our power it was given to us by someone else. All Might got his power from his master and i got mine from him." "So you're saying that Uncle Might gave you your quirk? That's crazy and so cool at the same time!" "Yeah i know i was just as surprised when he asked me to be his successor. Only a handful of people know about this quirk that can be passed onto anybody so it has been kept a close secret for a long time. The true name of the quirk is called One For All." Midoriya says with a thoughtful look on his face. "One For All…" melissa repeats softly, looking down at midoriya's hands. "Is that why your hands look the way they do?" She asks with midoriya nodding his head to confirm it._

" _If the body isn't ready to receive One For All it can damage the user's body severly. One For All stockpiles power from previous users and the power grows as it is passed on from person to person. My body wasn't ready to handle such power and it caused some serious backlash when the school year started, i was_ _breaking my hands and arms so much i was told if it got any worse i could paralyze my arms it was that bad. So i started to wear some gear on my legs and i'm developing a new style of fighting around them to try and minimize the damage to my arms." he explains while thinking of anything else he needed to_ cover. _" if this quirk can harm the user's body then why isn't Uncle Might's body messed up from it? Before he got that injury i mean.." "well by the time he got One For All his body must've been near perfect or already perfect to use it if he_ _doesn't have any scars other then the one from his injury. I don't know really about that part melissa." Midoriya answers with a shrug of his shoulders and adding "but you do understand how much chaos this could cause if people found out about it.." "yes i do which i guess is why Uncle Might didn't say_ _anything about it to me or papa sooner i imagine." melissa tilts her head to the side and stretches for a few moments, letting out a small sigh. She never imagined that her Uncle Might kept such a big secret under wraps. She hoped her father was doing ok with_ _learning about all this. "Yes that and he didn't want either of you to be put at risk because anyone that does know is a target for villains" midoriya responds, looking up at the ceiling then back down at melissa. "So now you know the big secret Melissa. Thank you for keeping this secret and i'm sorry for dumping_ _this-" " it's ok Deku i'm not mad i'm surprised and curious about all this. It's such a interesting story can you tell me more?" She asks with a curious smile on her face, wanting to learn more about this quirk that her Uncle Might and now midoriya had. "I think All Might might be better equipped to_ _answer anymore questions that you have Melissa. He just asked me to tell you the truth about it so if you want to learn more you'd have to ask him" he scratches his head and sighs before looking to his door and adding "we should go back to everyone else before_ _they start getting ideas.." Melissa nodding her head in agreement as she got to her feet and followed Midoriya back out of his room to the common area where everyone else was still chatting away…_

"So that's what happened when i told her All Might…" midoriya finishes, taking a swallow of his orange juice as they were now finishing their breakfast, having eaten while midoriya told Toshi and Dave about how it went last night. "Well least it went a lot smoother for you two i'm glad for that Young midoriya.." Toshi pushes his dishes to the side to be dealt with later and rests his head on one hand. "So All Might what are you two going to do today?" Midoriya asks his mentor, melissa curious as to what he Dave would be doing as well. "Oh well if it was ok i was going to introduce Dave to the class and the other teachers.." "Show you all how we were in our college days.." Dave adds quickly with a small smirk on his face. "Wasn't planning on that but that can be fun to do i guess.." Toshi shrugs his shoulders and gets the dishes over to the sink to be cleaned when everyone's done eating. "Yeah that will be so cool All Might! Getting to see how you were when you were just starting out!" Midoriya's eyes light up in excitement to find out more about his mentor and how he was before he became famous. "Well we should probably get a move on then if we want to make it to the classes on time my boy! They start in an hour." Toshi gets to his feet and goes to get ready while Dave does the same after taking care of the dishes, the 4 of them heading to U.A about 15 minutes later in Dave's car.

Ooc: wow got two chapters out in a day that's great progress! Maybe i can go for 3 in a day but if not 2 is still really good. Hope you enjoyed and i will see you when the next chapter comes out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooc: Hello everybody i am back! I honestly forgot i was writing this fanfic but i am here now and ready with the next chapter so sit down and enjoy it!**

"I don't know about this Toshi. What if they want me to leave? I mean i wouldn't blame them i did a pretty bad thing…" Dave is twirling his thumbs nervously as he and Toshi are standing outside the teachers lounge. " Dave it's going to be fine. If i trust you then they're bound to at least hear you out! Don't get so worked up about it.." Toshi pats Dave's back to try and reassure his friend it will be alright. "I.. I know i just don't want to make things weird for you here." Dave sighs and rubs his neck nervously, swallowing thickly while Toshi opened the door and brought them inside the teacher's lounge, shutting the door behind them. "Heeyy All Might what's up?" Mic asked with a big grin, Midnight and Aizawa turning their heads to see Toshi and Dave walking in. "Hello Mic good to see all of you. This is my best friend from my time in america David Shield everyone. He and his daughter Melissa are going to be staying with me for a while to catch up and keep an eye on me." Toshi explains, Dave giving the other teachers in the lounge a small wave. " so this is the famous David Shield huh? Word through the grapevine is that you got into some trouble some time ago.." Midnight comments as she gets out of her chair and walks over to where Dave and Toshi were, a look of surprise on David's face. "Wait you all already know about that?" He asks in a soft voice, feeling his chest start to tighten up and his heart start to beat quicker out of nerves. God he felt so small right now, he wished the floor would just swallow him up now! "Yes principal Nezu notified us of this when you had come to visit all might as a safety precaution should any of the villains that were associated with i-island's attack try to contact you." Aizawa is beside midnight in a matter of seconds with Mic joining them as well, all 3 of them staring the brunette down. "I… i can understand if you want me to take melissa and leave i know i did a really bad thing and i don't want to cause trouble for Toshi here. I would be worried about having someone that has done what i did at such an important school too so i'm really not offended if you don't want me here…" he adds and was about to add more before he was cut off by midnight pressing a finger to his lips to silently say "stop talking".

"Look we know of what happened on i-island thanks to Nezu notifying us from what he himself had heard from the police when you were allowed to leave i-island to visit all might and none of us are happy with what you did David.." Midnight starts off with Aizawa putting his hand up to interrupt her for a moment to add " you put the safety of our students and All Might at risk. Not to mention the safety of that entire island with the crazy scheme you did to try and help All Might.." Mic making a gesture to aizawa to stop before finishing off with " but we can understand on some level why you did it. You were just trying to help a friend. Not because he was the symbol of peace but because you wanted him to be able to keep doing what he loved to do right?" Dave nodding his head yes in response to Mic's question. "Honestly i think i can speak for aizawa and midnight here when we all say while were not pleased with your actions we understand why you did them and honestly i myself would try to do what i could to help All Might too! The way you went about it though is where you went wrong in your efforts." Mic answers, midnight and aizawa giving nods of agreement at what mic was saying. "So we don't want you to leave at all. All Might here trusts you so if he thinks you're good then i will trust his judgement. The guy hasn't done anything to tell us otherwise." Midnight comments with a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. "Though it doesn't mean we won't keep an eye on you. If I see for a second an inkling of you trying to harm anyone here or my students then i will toss you out of the school myself. Is that understood Shield? This is your only warning from me" Aizawa adds while staring the brunette down which made him swallow the lump in his throat and nod his head yes. "good. Then if the problem teacher here gives you his ok to be here then like midnight said i will allow you to be here as well. Don't make us regret giving you this opportunity.." Aizawa turns away and grabs his things before heading out if the lounge to find a quieter place to catch up on some sleep.

"Wow is he always that…. I'm trying to think of the right word to describe aizawa.." Dave starts to ask while scratching his head. "Blunt? Yeah he can come off as blunt or even a little intense at times but you'll get used to it! He's gotten a lot better since the beginning of the school year after all.." Mic chimes in before patting the brunette's shoulder. "Try not to worry about it too much. You're here to visit all might here and have fun right? So just focus on that!" "Yeah i guess you're right Mic. I was just really worried that you wouldn't want me here and i didn't want to make things bad for Toshi here. What did you even have planned for today Toshi?" Dave replies to the voice hero before turning to his friend. "Oh well since you are here to visit i thought that today would be sort of like a QA thing with the students. Cause there is no way we're going to get any proper work done today with you visiting so i brought old pictures and videos from our college days to show off to the class and melissa." Toshi explains with an excited look as he pats the bag that he had hanging off his shoulder. "Ooh my god that's going to have so much embarrassing stuff of us in those pictures and videos. Is the great All Might sure he wants his students and co workers to see him in that manner?" Dave teases with a cheeky grin before being lightly smacked on the head by Toshi in a playful manner. "Oh hush now David! I am retired now and after everything that's happened recently i think they deserve a day to relax and i really don't mind showing how i was back in my younger years to them! Are you worried about them seeing how you were back then especially young melissa?" Toshi shot back with the same cheeky grin on his face."I am most certainly not! I was just worried about you is all.." Dave is quick to reply with a small laugh soon coming out of his mouth.

"You keep telling yourself that Dave.." Toshi laughed, ruffling his friends fluffy brown hair, making David let out an amused noise before pulling away. "Come on Toshi cut it out!" "Come on now Dave your hair is so fluffy that nobody would notice if your hair is a little fluffed!" Toshi pulls the brunette in for a hug and holds him close for a few moments before letting him go. "Now if you all are ready we can head to where the students are right now to start our day.." Toshi adds as he is rather excited and nervous at the same time to reminisce about his college days today with everyone and David. It had been so long since those days and they really were some of the best years ever for him. "Well alright if you are that excited to meet your doom and by that i mean relentless teasing from your co workers All Might then let's head out to find the students! They're probably in their dorms right now still." Midnight turns to mic then adds "can you go find Aizawa so he can be a part of this too? I'm sure it would be rather fun for him to see.." "You know i would but the guy has been working rather hard lately and if this is going to be a day off for everyone i think we should just let the guy catch up on some sleep! Doesn't mean that the two of us can't have lots of fun with teasing right?" Mic giving her a thumbs up and a wide smile. "yeah you're right Mic Shouta does need to catch up on some beauty sleep. Alright then since we're going to leave aizawa alone to sleep looks like it'll just be me and Mic following you two to where the kids are for the trip down memory lane. We can fill him in on the details later.." Midnight grabs a hold of mic's hand and follows Toshi and David closely as the 4 of them walk out of the teacher's lounge and to the dorms to check and be sure that the students are there.

 **Ooc: alright then this chapter is finally done! Sorry it took so long i forgot i was writing it for a while then i wanted to be sure i did the character of midnight mic and aizawa right for the story so i hope that i did them ok for you guys! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible for you guys!**


	6. chapter 6

**Ooc: Hello everyone i am here with chapter 6! This one is going to be my favorite to do thus far cause we have all wondered what kinds of shenanigans these 2 got into during their college days so i'm here to provide that for you all! The video scenes that i'll be writing will be in** _italics_ **and the rest will be in normal text so it will be easier to tell between the two. So without further ado let's get to it!**

Once the small group of teachers made it to the dorms and thankfully found that the students were all there they explained to them what they would be doing for today. How today would be a day to relax and seeing all the pictures and videos of Toshi and David's time together in america. Naturally the class was very excited to see and ask questions to their teacher and the professor but Toshi put a hand up to stop the classes chatter. "Alright alright i know that you all are very excited i am too to show you guys how i was in my younger years. Whatever questions you have will have to wait for in between videos alright?" Toshi chuckles as he starts to set it up to show the videos to his students, the class whispering among themselves while midnight and mic were trying to contain their own excitement but weren't have much luck either. "Wow you all seem really excited for this.." Dave comments, chuckling and twirling his thumbs as he watches both student and teacher eagerly waiting to see what would be shown first to them. "Of course we are! All might is the best there is so he's had to have been just as manly and awesome when he was young.." Kirishima calls out through the chatter of his peers, the rest of class 1-A nodding their heads in agreement to the redhead's statement. 'Oh yeah he was amazing alright..' The brunette thought to himself with a soft grin showing onto his face, watching his friend sit down next to him as he finished setting everything up for them to watch the videos. "Alright i got it all set up so let's get this trip down memory lane going!" Toshi smiles brightly and picks out the first video for them all to watch, everyone's eyes glued to the screen.

 _The camera turned on with a small click and was soon turned around to show a young David Shield smiling brightly at the camera. "Hey everyone! It is i David Shield here with important news. Today is a very important day as it is my friend Toshi's birthday today but for some reason he didn't say anything about it. So i thought it would be fun to celebrate his birthday together the two of us. Now he is still sleeping but worry not your boy David has got a plan!" The young brunette pulls out what appears to be a bazooka from off camera to show with a gleeful smile. "Now i know it looks like a bazooka… ok it is totally a bazooka but it doesn't shoot rockets i promise. I actually designed this bazooka to shoot out bombs of confetti and streamers watch!" David is quick to set the camera down into a place where the camera can record him shooting the bazooka off. A loud bang is heard and an explosion of confetti and streamers of red, white and blue fill the air. "See?? He's going to love this! Now let's go wake him up shall we?"_ _The young brunette can't help but snicker as he is slowly sneaking into the blonde's bedroom, the larger male snoring as one arm is hanging over the edge of the bed while he is sleeping on his stomach. " alright here we go on three. One...two...three!" a loud bang and a red, white and blue explosion fills the room followed by a loud scream and a thump. "Wake up sleepyhead! Time to greet the new day!!" Dave laughed, holding his side as Toshi slowly got up and was picking the streamers and confetti off of him. "David... you are so dead for that!" Toshi shot back at the brunette as he charges at the brunette, making david instantly drop his ammunition and start running. "Woah woah Toshi chill it was joke!!" Dave yelled back to the blonde before the screen went black._

"Yeah turns out Toshi doesn't appreciate loud noises when he wakes up in the morning. It sends him into an instant fight mode.." Dave chuckles sheepishly while rubbing his neck, his cheeks a light pink in embarrassment as the students were trying not to laugh. "We had a good laugh about it later on and it was a great birthday overall but least now he knows not to do that again.." Toshi adds with a chuckle of his own leaving him. "wait do you still even have that old thing David?" " Yeah i modified it and started using it for Melissa's birthdays and she loves it so it's being put to a good use.." Dave answers, watching Toshi start up the next video.

 _"Hey there it's All Might future symbol of peace here! I've been working on a small surprise for my good friend David since he's been so stressed about his classes lately. I know that it is very important to him but sometimes he just needs to relax before he burns himself out. He won't be able to give it his best if he burns himself out over every little thing after all so i made him this nest of pillows and blankets in our living room!" The blonde turns the camera around to show the giant pile of pillows and blankets spread out on the floor. "now that this has been set up I shall get this man to relax and take it easy today if it's the last thing I do!" All Might declares with a big smile as he turns the camera to show an exhausted David entering the dorm room. "Dave you're back! I got a surprise for you!"_ _"Toshi can it wait I got to work on this paper for engineering now.." Dave asks while rubbing his eyes to try and stay awake. "no and you can worry about that stuff later!" All Might responds while grabbing David's bag and pulling off the red hoodie despite his friends protests. "I made you a big nest of pillows and blankets so you can crash onto it and get some much needed sleep cause you desperately needed. Humans can't run on energy drinks forever.." All Might sets David's hoodie and bag off to the side while his friend inspected his hard work. "it does look really soft and comfy… no. I have to work on the paper Toshi and I can totally run on energy drinks!" Dave exclaims as he points a finger at the large blonde. "well if your goal is to look like a hot mess then congrats you're already there now you are going to get onto that fluffy nest and rest mister before I make you!" All Might walks up to the brunette and is staring him down while keeping the camera on the tired man. "oh what are gonna do about it sit on me Toshi?! ...wait … you get away from me Toshi I mean it!" an enraged scream comes out of the tired brunette when he is flattened underneath the weight of his friend as they lay there on the pile of blankets and pillows. "there! Now you have to relax and sleep cause I'm not moving!" All Might laughs, letting Dave beat on his chest and shoulders until his resistance died down and he was fast asleep minutes later. The large blonde gave the camera a thumbs up and whispered "mission accomplished"_

The class along with Mic and midnight were all cooing over how adorable the scene was of the two friends, the brunette covering his face with a hand to hide his pink face from view. "awww come on Dave don't be embarrassed I think that it was cute!" Toshi laughs, the brunette looking at Toshi while commenting " yeah it's real cute when you got about 600 pounds of big dork on you!" playfully shoving the other onto his side. "All Might did you do that anytime the professor didn't want to take care of himself?" Midoriya asks his mentor as Toshi is quick to respond "not all the time but I did do it when he pushed himself too much.." "sounds like role reversal to me uncle might! Now it's our turn to take care of you!" Melissa chirps with the rest of the class agreeing with Melissa. " I appreciate it but I'm fine really you children don't need to worry yourself over this bag of bones.." Toshi smiles as he starts to sit back up but was quickly knocked back down by a weight on his body. "Dave what are you doing??" Toshi asks with a small laugh leaving his mouth. "revenge for all the times you squished me underneath your body" Dave states with a proud smile as he is laying there on top of the blonde. "well guess I have no choice but to submit then…" Toshi replies with a look of defeat but had a bright smile, not even caring one tiny bit about being stuck underneath the brunette now.

 _"come on Dave stop laughing at me and help me get out of this thing already!" All Might groaned, the camera lying on the ground as the young brunette was holding his sides laughing at his friends predicament. "ok ok ok let me grab the camera so I can get this on tape. Hey everybody it's dahahahaviidd here. Sorry for laughing and looking like I'm crying but you'll get why in a second." The camera is turned to show All Might stuck inside a bumper car while giving the brunette a soft glare. "hey Toshi you wanna tell us all how you got stuck in this tiny little car?" Dave snickered, trying his best to not fall apart into giggles again. "no I don't now please help me get out of here!" All Might groaned, watching his friend set the camera down on the bumper car before taking a few moments to regain some composure. "alright I'll get campus security so they can get you out of the car Toshi be back in five…"_ _"DAVID NO!! don't call them I don't want the whole campus knowing about thi- anndd he's gone. Fucking fantastic. Alright I might as well tell you all how I got stuck like this while waiting for public humiliation. So I thought that it would be fun for the 2 of us to ride around the campus in this bumper car right? The people at the carnival going on let me have this one since they're closing down so it wasn't a big deal taking it from them. I thought why not roll up to the dorms with it so we can ride around? Well I got here but now I cannot get out of the car. I've tried and I just can't do it unless I wanna destroy the thing and I don't want to do that. So I call Dave to come down so he can help me and as you all saw he was just laughing his ass off at me! I mean yeah I can see it is pretty funny seeing a guy of my size in this thing but still! Get me out first then laugh about it alright cause this is really embarrassing! I'm out in the middle of the campus where everyone can see this going on and it's just… I'm going to get him back for this. You all see I will get that nerdy dork back for this.."_

"oh my god I remember this I was really dying that day…" Dave choked out as he was trying to hold in his laughter. "I was stuck like that for almost 2 hours before they got me out in front of half of the campus! You were the worst cause you did not even try to do it yourself so that didn't happen. I hope you feel bad for that David!" "I don't feel bad at all for that Toshi I thought it was hilarious" Dave chuckles, the rest of the group nodding their heads in agreement and snickering at their teacher's younger years. "well least I got payback on you so I'm happy for that. Everyone will get to see that video now Dave.." Toshi retorts with a shrug of his shoulders and a cheeky smile. "you swore you'd never let anyone see that video!" Dave exclaims with a look of dismay washing over him. "too late we are doing it now!" Toshi shot back with a laugh, the brunette hiding his face from everyone in dismay at his friends declaration that everyone would see one of his most embarrassing nights in college.

 _"Heeeeyy everyone A… All Might here. Remember the bumper car incident I swore revenge on Dave for not helping me himself and thus having half the campus teasing me for? Well tonight retro.. no retribution has come. I don't know why I said retro.." All Might explains as the camera is being held up above the crowd at the party he was at, the brunette up on a table and obviously drunk. " Hey who here wants to see my California smash?!" Dave calls out, earning a cheer from the crowd as he is starting to discard his clothes and tossing them into the scene of the crowd. He got down to his underwear before All Might got through the crowd to where he was, gathering his clothes along the way and got him off of the table before he could get his red boxers off, the crowd groaning at the loss of their entertainment. "I think seeing him almost strip nude in front of a crowd is fair enough pa… pay back." All Might comments, the brunette squirming around under his arm as he was being carried out of the party and out onto the campus. "come on Tooosshhh lemme go. There's still lots of fun to have.." Dave whined, the blonde shaking his head at him. "No David you're too drunk and I don't want to l- DAVID!!" All Might exclaims as somehow Dave got out from under his arm and started to run away from him, making him give chase to the drunk brunette._ _The camera turns back to the blonde's face with a chuckle slipping out. "alright it's been bout 5 minutes since I started my pursuit of David and he tossed his boxers at me so now I'm looking for a nude nerdy dork streaking across campus. How hard can it be to find right?" he chuckles, showing the boxers as proof before hearing a girlish shriek. " oh that must be him!" The blonde rushes over to the source of the noise and soon steps inside one of the dorm areas to find his friend being pushed out the door by a few of the girls. "thank you so much for finding him and I apologize if he scared you…" He laughs, scooping the brunette up into his arms again. "yeah he scared us but it was kinda funny! You're friends quite cute though have him give us his number when he's not out of his mind.." "alright will do have a good night ladies!" All Might laughs, giving them a wave goodbye before he started walking back to his and Dave's room, chuckling to himself along the way. "even when you're drunk you somehow have a way with girls David." he comments with the brunette letting out a soft groan as he was now just wanting to roll up into a bed and sleep the alcohol off._

"I hate you so much right now Toshi…" Dave groaned into the blonde's chest while everyone had their mouths open and giggling at the professor. "revenge is the best though I mean you're literally doing revenge right now so you got no room to talk David.." Toshi replies, patting his friend on the head. "oh my god I can't believe you guys were such dorks. You both are still dorks but this is on a whole nother level of dorkiness!" Midnight exclaims with a smile quickly turning into a smirk. "makes me wonder what else there is on these videos of you two in your younger years.." Mic chimed in with a laugh as Toshi is quick to add " Yeah there is a lot of things of us in our college years on here. Think there's some of us with Melissa too when she was younger but we will get to those eventually!" patting David's head to try and reassure him that it was going to be ok.

The group continued watching the videos of Dave and Toshi in their younger years, the room filling up with smiles and laughter as they were walking down memory lane with the two friends. "Oh wow you two really had an amazing time during your college days didn't you Papa?" Melissa asks as the next video is being set up for them to watch. "yeah those were the best years ever for me before you were born Melissa.." Dave chuckles softly, a look of content washing over his face. It was nice getting to watch all of these videos of his younger years, it reminded him how much fun he and Toshi had together. How they had went through so much and still managed to forge the strong friendship they had to this day. They were in a bit of rough spot though considering recent events but Dave was confident that they could pull through it. Toshi wasn't known for being a quitter after all. "hey Toshi what's the hold up for the next video?" Dave asks as he sees Toshi looking down at the remote in his hands with a nervous look. "I'm sure it can't be anymore embarrassing then what we've all seen already.." "no it's not that David I… this is the new year's video here." Toshi answers as the faintest of blushes appears on his sunken cheeks. "new years vide… ooooohhh. It's that one huh?" Dave responds as he remembers that moment and can feel a small blush forming on his face as well. "Ooh now I'm really curious to see what's on this one if both of you are hesitating to show it! Come on let us see All Might.." Midnight teases as she is quick to pick up on the hesitation and blushes on their faces. "yeah I mean it can't be that bad right?" Mic adds as he leans over to pat Toshi on the back to reassure him that it was fine. What was on this video that the two seemed hesitant to show everyone? "come on all Might please let us see it.." Midoriya chimed in with the rest of the class chiming in as well that they wanted to see it and that it surely can't be that bad. "alright if you all are really that sure you want to see this one then I guess I can show it to you…" Toshi answers, looking to Dave for a silent confirmation from him to show them this one. The brunette remained silent for a few moments before nodding his head yes and Toshi nods back before starting the video for everyone to see.

 _"wow it's so beautiful out here David how did you find this spot?" Toshi asks with a excited look on his face as he and David are sitting on the hold of the car while waiting for the fireworks to start. "I found it one day while driving around and thought that it would be a perfect spot to watch the new year's fireworks! Just the two of us out here… alone…" Dave answers with his phone in hand to be ready for the countdown. "hey now don't be so nervous David I think that this will be amazing to watch! Even if this is our first new year's together.." Toshi comments when he sees a nervous look appear on the brunettes face. "I know I just want things to go well tonight you know?" Dave comments, twirling a small part of his hair around his finger while a pink blush spread across his face. Toshi moves over a small bit so that he can wrap an arm around Dave's shoulders to pull him in for a hug, a bright smile forming on his face before he speaks "I'm really glad that I met you David…" wanting to say so much to the brunette but he couldn't find the right words to express his feelings. " same here Toshi I don't know how things would be if I didn't meet you. You're… a really amazing person." Dave jumps slightly when his phone vibrates in his hand. "Oh the countdown is starting Toshi!" Dave cheers, grabbing a hold of the blonde's large hand and squeezed it firmly, making the blonde do the same as they counted down to the new year._ _"hey David I.. I want to give you something for the new year but you.. you have to close your eyes first." Toshi swallows the lump that formed in his throat as he can feel his heart thump inside his chest. "oh really I got something for you too Toshi but you have to close your eyes too." Dave responds with a nervous smile as Toshi nods his head before closing his eyes for David. David took a moment to collect himself before wrapping his arms around Toshi's neck and closed the gap between them as the two of them were now kissing, an explosion of fireworks lighting up the night sky as it was the beginning of the new year. The two of them pulled away after a few moments, a look of shock on their faces. "wait you.. you feel the same way David?" Toshi asks softly as he can't believe this is actually happening. "yeah I do. I mean I thought you wouldn't feel the same about me. I'm just some nerdy guy that's becoming a scientist and you always got girls trying to be with you. Why would someone like me have a chance with such an amazing gu- hmm!" David squeaked as Toshi had leaned down to give the brunette another kiss to silence him. "I won't stand for you talking bad about yourself David. You're an amazing guy! I was honestly so lost and alone before I met you, I didn't know what to do. Then you were there, helping anchor me and being who you are. Just as big of a dork as I am with all your talk about your inventions and how your face lights up whenever you learn something new. You didn't have to do any of the things you done for me or become my friend but you did. You were always nice and patient with me while showing me so much about America that I really have grown to love and.. I know I'll have to go back home eventually but I really want to be able to spend the time I have left here with you. If you want to that is.. I'm trying to say I really like you ok?" Toshi holds David's hands in his own with the brunette gently squeezing Toshi's hands back with the brightest smile on his face. "I.. I really like you too Toshi and I wouldn't have it any other way." Dave whispers softly before leaning over to nuzzle Toshi's face lovingly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, laughing as he watches a bright blush appear on Toshi's face. "now let's watch the fireworks ok?" Dave leans against Toshi when he feels the other wrap his arm around him again to hold him closer while the two of them watched the fireworks explode in the sky, neither of them having to say a word to each other._

The room was silent as the video finished with Dave and Toshi now having large pink blushes across their faces. "wow all might I had no idea that you and the professor were.." Midoriya started to say as a way to break the silence before Toshi cut him off with " I know young midoriya. I didn't want there to be a big deal made out of it if people ever found out. It was a long time ago but still you get the idea" fidgeting with his two bangs as he was hoping his blush would go away soon. "I think that's even reminiscing for one day everyone we should just enjoy the day off of classes for now.." Mic comments as he helps midnight to her feet with the students all nodding their heads in agreement while getting to their feet as well so that they could continue with their day, the new knowledge of All Might and Dave's previous relationship surely remaining fresh in their minds for a while.

 **Ooc: wow this was a long chapter but I had a lot of fun writing this! I do hope that everyone likes it and I will see All of you in the next chapter!**


	7. chapter 7

**_Ooc: Hey there everyone I am back and ready to go with the next chapter of this slow burn story! Honestly this might be the biggest one I have ever done lol. Only 7 chapters in and already passed over 13k words! Anyways let's get into the next chapter of the story!_**

The students along with Melissa were all sitting around on the chairs and sofas In the living area of the dorms, not a word being spoken. They were all still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that their teacher All Might and professor David shield had been a couple at one point.

"I… I mean I knew papa and uncle might were close but I never thought that they actually dated before.." Melissa comments as her voice breaks the awkward silence that filled the room.

"yeah I always thought All Might was you know… married to the job of being the symbol of peace. He didn't seem to show anything about having a partner now or in the past." midoriya joins in while tapping his chin as he was thinking back to if there was any subtle hints that could have been looked over. In the short time that he saw All Might with the professor there was definitely a fondness between them but he had originally interpreted it as them being really close friends. Perhaps that was a hint at their past romance and it was misunderstood by him?

"I think we should do something to get them back together.." Melissa adjusts her glasses as a look of determination comes over her face. She knew that her papa was lonely even if he didn't want to admit it to her or to himself. Plus she had never seen her father light up as much as he did unless it was with uncle might so it was clear that the now retired hero made her father really happy. It seemed like the right thing to do right?

"wait are you serious Melissa? I'm not so sure that is a good idea. While it is clear from what we have all seen that All Might and Professor shield had a romance with one another in their younger years It wouldn't be wise to try and make something happen between them. What if they don't feel the same for one another anymore? And even if they did still hold these romantic feelings for one another we should still keep out of our teacher's love life." Iida adds while he is making his usual hand gestures to emphasize his point of view on the current topic.

" Iida I can understand why you don't wish to get involved with All Might's love life but I agree with Melissa. All Might is retired now and you see how he was with the professor. Have any of us ever seen him that happy and light up before?" Midoriya responds as the rest of the class shake their heads no at the question.

" none of us have seen him that happy since he has retired. I know he tries to put on this brave face for us but I think it's obvious he's feeling lonely. It couldn't have been easy being the symbol of peace all these years and having nobody by his side during that time other then close friends or colleagues.."

"yeah midoriya and Melissa are right. We are striving to all be good heroes in the future and part of being a hero is helping those in need! I may not know All Might well like Melissa and Midoriya do but if they say we should do something to help our teacher then we should go for it. He's been so kind and caring towards us, always helping us whenever we needed it and never asks for anything in return. If we left it up to him he might never go for it since he seems to be so used to giving to others.." Ochako chimes in as she was choosing to side with Melissa and Midoriya. Midoriya was a good judge of character from what she saw and Melissa had seen David and All Might's relationship up close her whole life so why wouldn't she trust her word on this too?

"Much as I don't like agreeing with Deku on things I agree with him, round face the professor's daughter. All Might always gives to others and puts himself second. That was when he was the symbol of peace. He's retired now and I think it's about damn time he got something nice for himself for once! If he won't do it himself then we will help make it happen for him. Now who else here agrees with the 4 of us?!" Bakugo calls out to the rest of the class, watching as Kirishima, Momo, Jiro and Tsuyu all raised their hands slowly at the question yelled out to the class.

"what about you Todoroki what do you think?" Midoriya asks as he turned his head to face the other when it was noticed he hadn't said anything about the topic since it started.

"I can see both viewpoints on this situation. On one hand I agree with Iida to stay out of All Might's love life but I also agree with everyone else on helping him since he may not do it himself since he's put himself on the back burner for so long. Even if I were to stand with Iida on this the majority of the class outweighs us and you would do it anyways even if me and Iida were to stick to our position. So my choice is while I don't think this is the best idea either I also want to help out in anyway I can with this so I'll stand with the majority of the class as well." Todoroki raises his hand up into the air as well before everyone turns to Iida to see what he will say now about the discussion.

"I really don't think this is the best idea but I do admit you all have brought up valid points in your argument on why we should help our teacher and like Todoroki said you all would probably do it anyways so count me in." Iida answers after a few moments of silence pass by.

"Alright then if everyone here is in agreement on what we are doing then let's start forming the plan!" Melissa cheers with a bright smile crossing her face.

"WAIT!"

"what is it shitty hair?" Bakugo asks with a raised eyebrow at the red head.

"we haven't given our operation a code name! All plans and operations should have one right?" Kirishima asks while looking around to his peers.

"that is true but what would even call our plan?" Momo asks as the students fall silent again while trying to think of a name for their plan. It would have to be a good one so that they would know what they were talking about to each other in text messages or like how they are now. Plus it would have to be kept on the down low so that the teachers didn't find out about it. None of them thought that they would appreciate them interfering with All Might's love life.

"Ok we will work on a code name later for the plan let's just start talking about ideas for what we can do." Jiro comments after the room had remained silent for a few minutes and nobody could think of a decent name for their plan.

" alright then what do we do to help All Might and Professor shield get back together?" Ochako asks, the group of students falling silent again to try and think of some ideas.

" what about eating together? That's something couples like to do right ribbit?" Tsuyu suggests with Kirishima being quick to add

"That's a good idea Tsuyu! Dinner dates are always good for romance."

"Well I did see this carnival place that opened up recently maybe All Might and the Professor would like that?" Bakugo chimes in with his suggestion.

"I think that All Might would feel bad he couldn't get on some of the rides due to his height Kaachan but they could always walk around the place and try the food!" Midoriya taps his chin as he tries to come up with his own suggestion. What could he do to help his mentor get back together with the professor?

"well my papa doesn't like to eat out much but the eating together sounds like it can be a fun idea just change it up a bit! Like we can make lunch right now for them so they can eat together.." Melissa chimes in with a proud smile on her face, glancing over to iida who was writing down all of the ideas that the class was coming up with.

"maybe we could find a nice place for them to walk around and explore like a park or an exhibit? That could be something they can do together right?" Todoroki comments and he's resting his head in his hand.

" Oh you're writing down all the ideas Iida? That's smart so we can see what we got and which we can try to accomplish first!" Midoriya's eyes sparkle with excitement as the rest of the class was coming up with more ideas for what they could do to help their teacher in his romantic life.

"come on come on come on tell us about it All Might pllleeaasseee…" Midnight whined, gently shaking the tall blonde's arm as Mic had his other arm trapped and was chiming in with

"yeah come on All Might give us the details! Was David any good in the sheets?!"

"Oh my god why are you two even asking me this? All you saw was a small kiss and now you think we had sex!" Toshi exclaims as his sunken cheeks are a bright pink at the their less than appropriate questions for the workplace.

"but you two have done the deed before right~?" Midnight asks with a teasing tone to her voice, enjoying how flustered the retired hero was getting from their questions.

"of course we d-i mean it's none of your business!"

"alright what the hell is going on? I come back from my nap to see you two interrogating All Might…" Aizawa asks, rubbing one of his eyes to try and get rid of the sleep that still had a hold on him.

"Oh hey there Aizawa! You will not believe what we got to see while you were off snoozing!" Mic grabs the other teacher to pull him into the conversation and bring him up to speed on what had happened.

"so basically you two are going to keep asking about this until he or his friend there let up and tell you about their romance in their younger years?" Aizawa asks with a raised eyebrow when he is brought up to speed by Mic, the two guys watching as midnight was still pressuring Toshi to talk.

"yup that's our plan buddy!" Mic gives the tired teacher a thumbs up with a wide smile.

"... why not just ask the professor about it if All Might isn't going to speak up about it?" Aizawa asks midnight after a couple more minutes pass by with Toshi still not opening up about the questions.

"because asking All Might here about it is a lot more fun than trying to ask the professor about it Aizawa" Midnight chimes in with a small laugh.

"yout do realize that they aren't going to let up on this right All Might? It would be easier on all of us If you just go with it.." Aizawa suggests to the trapped blonde while a small sigh escapes him.

"I know I know it's just… awkward to talk about. I guess you are right though they're not going to stop until I talk about it.." Toshi admits, rubbing his neck and motions for David to come over. He thought that they should at least talk about this together.

"alright since you two won't stop asking we will tell you about the first time we did it. Then will you stop asking about it?" Toshi starts off with midnight and Mic nodding their heads quickly in response.

"alright then if you say so then we will tell you about our first time then…" David comments with Toshi nodding his head in agreement before thinking of where they would start things off.

 ** _Ooc: and here is the end of the new chapter! I am going to have soo much fun writing the next chapter cause that one will be a flashback chapter of the first time Dave and Toshi slept together so that will be fun to write. I hope that everyone enjoys this and I will see you in the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Ooc: hello everyone I have returned from the depths of my warm nest of blankets amp; pillows to bring you the next chapter of unspoken truths! This is going to be a flashback chapter with smut in it so this will be in italics. So sit down, grab your drinks and enjoy!:3

 _A couple of weeks had passed since the beginning of the new year and when Toshi and Dave had finally broke the ice about their feelings, making the young hero feel like he was on top of the world. He could not remember the last time he was this happy. The two of them would meet up after their classes and grab a bite to eat then go patrolling in Dave's shiny red car, wind flowing through their hair and laughter echoing throughout the air before they would settle down in their dorm room on the sofa. Curled up against one another while they watched movies, giving the other an occasional kiss on the cheek or on the lips. They didn't see the need to rush things as far as intimacy went as what mattered to the two of them the most was that they were together and they would be sure to make the most of it._

 _Today however Dave had been Invited to eat lunch with a couple of his friends from his engineering class and asked if Toshi would like to come along. Not one for turning down the chance to meet new people the large blonde agreed and came along with Dave to where they would be having lunch. Dave was wearing his usual attire while Toshi was in a black t-shirt that looked like it was stretched paper thin over his muscular frame with his baggy green cargo pants and red sneakers, keeping himself close to David so he didn't get lost as this was a new area of the city that he hasn't been shown yet._

 _"Yo Davie over here!!" A young redhead called out, waving her arms over her head to get his attention, a big smile on her face._

 _"Abigail there you are! Where's Josh?" Dave asked as he pulled Toshi along over to the table and got into their seats._

 _"he's inside grabbing our food and drink right now. Shouldn't be too much longer but that's not important right now. So THIS is the famous Toshi we've been hearing so much about.." Abigail responds with her voice dropping into a teasing tone as she glances at the large blonde in front of her._

 _"yeah this is Toshi Abigail. He's my new boyfriend.." Dave comments with a soft chuckle and a small blush starting to form on his face._

 _"well you definitely weren't kidding when you said he was cute and buff he's like a big buff bunny!" Abigail laughs, making Toshi pull down one of his bangs to rub between his fingers._

 _"yeah and this big buff bunny belongs to me and nobody else alright?" Dave wraps his arms around Toshi's chest to hug him tightly._

 _"well you will definitely have a tough time beating the ladies away from your new boyfriend Dave cause he is quite the catch!" Josh called out, setting down their pizza and sodas on the table before getting into his own chair._

 _" I wouldn't need to guys Toshi can handle himself just fine.." Dave rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, grabbing himself a slice of pizza while Toshi introduced himself to Dave's friends._

 _"You must tell us the details Dave have you guys been having fun yet?" Abigail asks, a small laugh leaving her lips before she could stop herself, the brunette almost choking on the pizza in his mouth at the question._

 _"Yeah me and Dave have been having a lot of fun now that we're dating!" Toshi finally chimed in with a bright smile._

 _"Toshi that's not what Abigail meant when she asked if we were having fun yet.." Dave explains with a shade of red settling on his cheeks._

 _"then what did she mean by the question?" Toshi asks in response, an eyebrow raised in confusion._

 _"She means have we had sex yet by asking if we had fun yet…" Was David's response and the blunt answer made Toshi almost choke on the mouthful of soda he had._

 _"Isn't that a bit… inappropriate to ask? I mean I don't mind talking about what we do together if it doesn't bother you Dave but…" the blonde trails off into muttering to himself as his face had turned into the color of a strawberry in a matter of seconds._

 _"Wow he's getting rather flustered over the question huh?" Josh chuckles in between bites of pizza, watching Toshi mutter to himself about the question._

 _"Come on big guy it's alright you'll be able to woo Davie here off his feet for sure with all the experience you got!" Abigail tries to reassure the large and now flustered blonde with a reassuring smile._

 _"Hey you'd fall in love too if you were about to die a fiery death and this big, gorgeous titty angel came and saved you!" Josh answers with a chuckle and a small smirk settling on his face._

 _Toshinori had pulled down one of his bunny bangs to rub between his fingers again, a habit he had developed whenever he got nervous or embarrassed or was just lost in thought. It was usually one of those three things whenever he pulled down one of his bangs. Should he tell them that he didn't have any experience? He could understand why they thought that but he didn't know how he was going to tell David for that matter! Would he be upset or mad that he was basically dating a virgin? They might not even believe him if he told them the truth!_

 _"Yo Toshi you doing alright there? Kinda spaced out for a second there.." Dave comments as he snaps his fingers to get the blonde's attention._

 _"Oh! Sorry Dave just got… lost in thoughts I guess…" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly with a nervous smile and then went back to eating his share of food and soda._

 _The group of 4 had a good time together at the pizza place and soon they had went their separate ways when it started getting late with Toshi and Dave getting back to their dorm room rather quick thanks to a simple jump in the air from the large blonde. Dave had noticed though that Toshi seemed a little off after hanging out with his friends and decided to confront him about it as they got inside their dorm room and changed into their sleeping clothes._

 _"Toshi something is bothering you and I know it. You have been off since we went to eat lunch with Abigail and Josh and I want to know what it is. Did you not like them?" Dave asks as he slips on a red t-shirt to wear._

 _"No of course not! I loved your friends they were really fun to hang out with Dave.." Toshi is quick to respond, turning his head around to look at the brunette behind him._

 _"Then what was it? You seemed off after a certain point.." David steps in front of his boyfriend and looks at him with a worried expression. What was eating away at him? Toshi usually wasn't like this!_

 _"I… I can't tell you Dave you wouldn't believe me." Toshi mumbles while pulling down his bang to rub between his fingers again._

 _"Try me. Now tell me what is it that's eating at you. Please Toshi?" Dave asks again with a reassuring smile. It couldn't be that bad what Toshi was keeping from him right?_

 _"Alright I'll tell you Dave. I.. I don't have any intimate experience. All this stuff we are doing now it's new to me. I'm basically a virgin and I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would be upset." Toshi explained to his boyfriend. Now that it was out what would David say or do?_

 _At first when David heard this he wanted to laugh but saw how nervous Toshi was about saying this to him and was able to hold in his laughter. Toshi really was serious about this wasn't he? He never thought that the hero in training was a virgin with how girls were almost throwing themselves at him before they got together. Yeah he didn't see him date anyone before he did but he thought that his friend was just dedicated to his goal and didn't have time to date anyone. "I honestly didn't expect to hear that from you Toshi but it doesn't bother me at all that you don't have any experience. I mean most I've done is kissing and a little groping so this is new territory for me as well. Besides it just means that I get to take away that innocence from you…" the brunette responds as his voice dropped to a teasing manner with the last sentence, poking the large blonde's chest._

 _"Well I… it's good then that it doesn't bother or upset you but what about when we… we do get to that point of wanting to have sex? I'm so big what if I squish you or hurt you accidentally? I don't want to hurt you like that Dave I just want it to be a good experience for both of us and I…" Toshi's voice fades into a mumble as he starts to mumble to himself again with all these worries popping up inside of his mind until he felt a hand cup his face and turn him to look into David's eyes._

 _"If it worries you so much Toshi then I can even be the one on top that way there's no squishing to worry about and the thought of taking care of you like that is rather appealing. You'd look gorgeous like that, legs spread open and waiting for me to pound you right into the bed.." Dave's hand ran down the large blonde's chest before it slipped underneath the tight fitting shirt to feel the muscles that tense up at his actions._

 _Big blue eyes stared down at David who was starting to grope his chest, words becoming stuck in his throat as he didn't know what to say or how to respond. "Hey it's alright Toshi. Just do what you feel is right in this situation. I mean I'm not going to bite you! Unless you think you'd be into that sort of thing. " Dave teased, grabbing the inside of Toshi's shirt before gently tugging him along to his bedroom._

 _"Also if you feel uncomfortable at any point you can just tell me to stop and I will. I want both of us to be comfortable when we do this. If you're not ready then just tell me and we can stop at any point. You being comfortable and enjoying yourself is the most important thing to me right now." David is quick to add with Toshi giving a nod of his head to show he understood. He wanted David to feel good and be comfortable too which was why he was so worried about being on top. He was more worried about squishing David or hurting him on accident if he was the one to take charge. Maybe when he had more experience he would take the lead but for now he thought it would be better for David to take the reigns and show him the ropes._

 _After the two of them took a quick shower to clean up their clothes were soon tossed around the room and a small tremble went through Toshi with David's smaller body pressed against him, mouths pressed together in an open kiss while their tongues were pressing and sliding against one another. The only time the kissing was broken was when the need for air became too much to ignore or when one of them wanted to whisper a loving comment to the other. Toshi's movements weren't as confident as David's were as there was still that feeling of hesitation and nervousness out of the fear that he might hurt David if he grabbed too hard or pushed too much._

 _"Hey you alright Toshi? You know we can stop anytime you want if you're not ready.."_

 _" No no that's not it at all Dave I am ready and I really want to do this with you I just… nerves are getting the best of me. I'm so worried I might hurt you if I grab too hard or push too much."_

 _The brunette pulled himself up a small amount to look into Toshi's eyes with nothing but reassurance and understanding, a patient smile resting on his face._

 _"I understand Toshi I'm nervous about this too. I want this to be good for both of us and I want to be sure you are comfortable. You don't have to worry so much about hurting me I can handle a little roughness you know. Come on where's that big brave man that I see beating down those villains everyday?" Dave teases with a chuckle escaping him, moving a hand through his hair to get rid of a few strands of brown hair out of his line of sight._

 _A soft chuckle left Toshi's throat as well as he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. David always knew just what to say to cheer him up and make him feel better somehow, no matter the situation. He was right he shouldn't focus so much on the what if's right now. He should be focusing on making David feel good and enjoying himself too!_

 _"You're right I need to stop worrying about this so much. Usually it's the other way around for us. You're always the one worrying about me.." Toshi chuckles before swallowing the lump that formed inside his throat. He can do this he's totally got this! David said so himself he can handle a little roughness so he just had to not think about the details, he just needed to do it._

 _A soft gasp followed with a shiver came from David when large hands started gently grabbing and pressing over different spots of his body. The movements were still a little hesitant but he could already tell that Toshi wasn't as nervous as he was before. The big guy just needed some encouragement is all! Long as they were taking things nice and slow he would take this time to explore and see what got his big boyfriend all heated up too. It would definitely be interesting to learn and see what would make Toshi fall apart under his hands._

 _The two of them didn't exchange many words after that except for their occasional giggle when one found a ticklish spot or the soft moans that would leave their lips in between the open mouthed kisses, their bodies becoming consumed by their arousal and need for something more than just kissing and groping one another._

 _David pulled away from Toshi when he was coming up for another kiss, strands of hair starting to stick to his face again but this time he left them alone. He had more important things to worry about at that moment._

 _"David why did you stop?" Toshi asks in a whisper, taking this moment to catch his breath as he felt his body ache for more attention._

 _"I think you know why Toshi. I'm sure you feel it too but the question is are you ready for that?" David asked, his eyes shining with need but there was also the silent question of having Toshi's consent before he went any further._

 _It took Toshi a few moments to get what David was implying but when he did it only took a quick nod of confirmation for him to give David his answer. He was ready for this and he didn't want to stop now. Not when it felt this good and when he felt so warm and safe with him!_

 _David only flashed Toshi a smile before opening the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the bottle of lubricant he had bought for when they were ready to go this far with one another. God Toshi looked even more beautiful than he imagined he would be. If this was a dream then he hoped he would never wake up from it._

 _"This is going to feel a little weird I'm sure but tell me if you need me to stop alright?" David pops open the bottle and pours a small amount of lubricant onto his fingers then got comfortable between his boyfriends large legs that were spread open for him. With his free hand David gave Toshi's thigh a gentle squeeze while his other hand went down and slowly pressed one of his fingers inside, feeling his heart skip a beat at how this felt. Toshi was so warm and soft around his finger as he waited for a few moments before he started to slowly move the finger in and out, feeling the large leg he had his free hand resting on start to shiver. Toshi must be getting rather antsy for him and he couldn't blame him. he was already thinking about how it would feel when he had his cock buried inside that warmth. David honestly didn't know if he would be able to control himself at that point but he would find a way._

 _Toshi had so many things he wanted to say to David in that moment while his legs continued to shiver at the feeling of Dave's finger slowly moving in and out of him. He wanted to say how beautiful David look with his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, how he loved seeing those locks of brown hair sticking to his face and framing those blue eyes. How he felt so warm and safe with him. Toshi was sure he had more he wanted to say but he couldn't get his voice to work properly to even voice any of his thoughts. All he could let out was soft moans and gasps whenever David found a sensitive spot with his free hand to distract him from what his other hand was doing. Soon a second finger was pushed inside after adding more lubricant, making Toshi's breathing shake a little, his hands starting to grab onto the sheets beneath them while his eyes were glued to the one between his legs that was making him fall apart so easily under his hands._

 _David had a small smile resting on his face and he felt his chest swell with pride at seeing his boyfriend in such a state. He could see he wanted to speak but all he could do was moan for him. Toshi was usually calm and collected so it was rather nice to see him coming frazzled and undone by his touch. David didn't feel a need to say many words himself to Toshi, instead choosing to use his actions to speak what he wanted. A third finger joining the other two inside the tight warmth and started thrusting in and out, David's free hand moving away from Toshi and grabbed the bottle of lubricant to cover his cock in it before he slowly pulled his fingers out after another minute. He couldn't wait anymore he needed to be inside of Toshi now, he only hoped that he prepared Toshi enough as he got himself between Toshi's legs and looked into those blue eyes as a silent way of asking if he was ready._

 _It took only a moment of getting his nerves under control before Toshi nodded his head that he was ready, arms wrapping around David to hold him closer as the brunette finally pushed himself inside of him. Toshi didn't even realize he was holding his breath until David had stopped moving once his cock was fully inside him, taking a couple of breaths to get used to this feeling. Was he supposed to feel like this? Is this what it really felt like to be this close to somebody? So.. warm, safe and content? He opened his mouth to try and get some form of words out but David pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, the look in his eyes said it all. He understood that it could be overwhelming but was also asking if he was ok. Even now David was still making sure that he was ok. The way that David was being so gentle and caring about him, more then himself even made Toshi's heart skip a beat as he gave another nod of his head to say he was alright._

 _After a couple more minutes passed between them David grabbed Toshi's hips with his hands and started pulling himself out, only leaving the head of his cock inside before pushing back into Toshi slowly at first then started to go a little faster. David was able to quickly find a decent pace to his thrusting, his moans starting off soft then slowly grew louder when he felt Toshi's grip on him getting tighter. Toshi's legs loosely wrapped themselves around David's waist to keep him from trying to leave, mind and body both getting swallowed up by the arousal burning inside him, a loud moan coming out when David had hit a spot inside him that made his heart stop for a moment. What was that?!_

 _"Oh I think I found it Toshi~ I found that spot that's gonna make you see stars.." Dave purred, a small smirk appearing on his face before he tightened his grip on Toshi's hips and made sure to hit that spot with every thrust that he made. Toshi's breathing started to hitch as David started hitting that spot inside him every time he thrusts , making it almost impossible to focus on anything else other than the feeling of David's cock and the waves of fire spreading throughout his body when that spot was struck inside him. Strands of blonde hair stuck to his face and a thin layer of sweat covered his body as Toshi's hands dug into David's back as both of them were intoxicated by arousal, the world fading away as they only focused on each other. Toshi moved an arm away from its tight grip on David to hide his face from him, feeling a wave of self consciousness and embarrassment washing over him._

 _"Hey don't hide your face from me Toshi~ I think you look beautiful like this.." David cooed as he grabbed Toshi's arm and gently moved it away from his face._

 _"But it's… it's embarrassing for someone to see me in such a.. vulgar position." Toshi whispered, his gaze shifting back to David's face that had a teasing look to it._

 _"That's what makes this fun Toshi. Seeing each other at our most vulnerable states and knowing that you're the one that made them fall apart so nicely." David whispered into Toshi's ear, planting soft kisses along Toshi's neck to reassure him. That it was ok to let go and be vulnerable here._

 _Words were no longer needed between the two of them as David's movements started getting sloppy and almost frantic even, making Toshi's voice louder from the change of pace and feeling that fire in his abdomen growing hotter and hotter. Toshi's legs moved to hold David as close to him as possible, his eyes slipping shut as he was trying to think of some way to make this last just a few more moments but soon time slowed down and he dissolved into pleasure, almost not even hearing David calling out his name a few moments after him and feeling something spilling inside him._

 _His eyes remained shut as he felt David slowly pull out of him then Toshi felt a weight on his chest, an eye opening up enough to see David resting his head and trying to catch his breath himself. It took some time for Toshi to come down from his orgasm but once he did a hand moved to brush the strands of hair that were stuck to his face out of the way before resting his arm on David's back._

 _"So that's how it feels like huh? Fuck… we should do this more often if it feels that good." Toshi breathed out, a soft chuckle leaving David at hearing Toshi swear._

 _"Never thought I'd hear you swearing but guess today's been a lot of first time things." David responds with a tired smile, reaching back to pull the bed sheets over them so that they could go to sleep. They would take a shower and take care of the sheets tomorrow. "Good night Toshi.."_

 _"Night Dave. I love you.." Toshi whispered as he let his eyes slip shut again, hearing David tell him "I love you too big guy." Before he fell fast asleep with the brunette resting on top of him, content and happy with his life at that moment._

Ooc: alright chapter 8 is finally done! I really hope that everyone likes this chapter because I wanted to make sure it was good and improve my writing since it's been a while for me to do smut scenes. Hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you in the next chapter! :3


End file.
